Perfect Gentleman
by heavy.sighs.and.sad.goodbyes
Summary: Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was.
1. Chapter 1

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock-Hale went out hunting by himself one day. He didn't want to be around any of them, all fawning over Renesmee, and for what? She wasn't a baby anymore. Even Jacob was obsessed. Jasper used to respect Jacob, how strong he was and how he spoke his mind. Now he held it all in and just focused on the kid.

Jasper shook his head and climbed over a fallen tree. After a while of running, he heard something. He had heard the sound before. He ran, cautiously, to where the sound came from. Crying. Tears. Leah's crying and tears.

He didn't know Leah Clearwater very well, and he didn't know much about her. She had phased to a werewolf the day her father had died of a heart attack. The only lover she had ever had fell deeply in love, a.k.a. imprinted, with her best friend. She was angry all the time, but he knew that she was just sad.

He searched for her until he finally found her underneath a fallen tree. She was curled up and naked, her back to him. He raised his hand to behind his head awkwardly as he tried to look anywhere but her backside.

She must have finally realized he was there, because she turned to look at him, and when she did, he gasped. Blood covered her face. She rolled out from under the tree and stood in front of him completely naked. Blood covered her whole front, dripping over her breasts and down her torso, hips, thighs. Large black and blue bruises covered many parts of her, barely visible from the blood dripping down her.

He looked back up at her face and shook his head. He wanted to cry. His whole heart, or whatever he did have, went out to her completely. He couldn't speak, so she spoke first.

She gave him a very sad, feeble attempt at a smile and whispered hoarsely, "Wanna know a secret, Jasper Whitlock-Hale?" She whimpered. He nodded slowly. She walked towards him slowly. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to his ear. She let out another whimper, and he winced.

"I imprinted on a vampire, and the moment I did, I was raped by him."

She pulled away and cried. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried until she was screaming. He ran his fingers through her bloody hair, wishing he could cry, too.

Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was.

* * *

_A/N: Pretty pointless, but I've had this idea for a while now. Tell me what you think. I do not own Leah or Jasper. I don't own anything having to do with the Twilight series._


	2. Chapter 2

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Jasper carried her back bridal style in his arms. She cowered against his cold chest, sobbing quietly. He could feel her blood seeping through his shirt. He found himself fortunate that her blood didn't phase him, as it smelt repulsive rather than desirable.

He slowed as he neared the Cullen household, sending thoughts to Edward, not wanting to get Leah's blood all over the house.

Edward was in front of him in a matter of minutes, along with Carlisle, who carried a medical bag, and Jacob in wolf form. Jacob phased to human form behind a bush and stepped toward Leah.

Jasper could feel her bury her face into his chest, and he could feel a very familiar emotion emerging from every pore of her body: embarrassment. He could see the side of her bludgeoned head in the light of the full moon and held her closer to him, taking an unconscious step away from Jacob's prodding hands. All three of the men in front of him looked at him, stunned by the simple action.

"She's my beta. I should be able to comfort her if I want to," Jacob seethed. Jasper winced at the hostility in his voice. He wasn't used to the anger being aimed at him. He quickly calmed the mood and looked down at Leah.

She was looking back at him this time, her large brown eyes empty of emotion. Tear trails parted the blood on her face. He laid her down on the ground in front of him slowly, gently. He moved a lock of hair from her face. The dried blood made it difficult.

She watched him emotionlessly as he continued to wipe the blood away to reveal her bruised face. Panic suddenly filled her expression, her eyes wide and her breathing labored. Vampire. She had a flashback to just an hour before and felt the fear rising in her. The air was pierced with her rabid screams; screams of agony, horror, pain, and terror.

She stood up and looked at them in panic before turning and beginning to run, the images filling her head as she tried to push them away. They caught up with her easily as she stumbled around in her human form, screaming and crying.

Carlisle held both hands up, palms facing her and approaching her slowly.

"We won't hurt you, Leah."

Leah's eyes widened as the memories began to replay starting from the most horrifying part, unable to keep the haunting thoughts away this time.

_She could smell it. A pure-blood. A real vampire who ate real human blood. Her guard was up as she sniffed the air, trying to find the creature._

_The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air as she was thrown by her tail. She crashed into a tree and felt her entire right side shatter. She howled out in pain as she tried to get up and revive herself._

_And then she saw them in the moonlight. Those blood red eyes. And she could feel it. He heart beat accelerating. Her knees going weaker than they already were. Her head throbbing. Or maybe that last one was just her shattered skull. And being reminded of that, she began to run, too afraid for a confrontation. She could hear him laughing behind her as she ran towards the Cullens house, trying to get her legs to run faster. But her leg wasn't healing. And she was limping while running. She was at least 50 miles away and knew she wasn't going to make it. She cried out as she felt his hand on her back, her hair standing on end, in both the pleasant "imprint way", and the fearful trill that the bells in her head set off, telling her she was in trouble. And then she heard him talk._

"_Don't worry, pretty puppy. I won't hurt you."_

_And then she phased back. And he had his way with her._

She looked around fearfully, waiting fro him to come up behind her and do it again. And again. He was haunting her. He would be the death of her. She could feel someone's hands on her, but they weren't Carlisle's. They were feminine and gentle as they gripped her arms.

"Shh, it's okay."

Leah collapsed at Rosalie's feet, sobs erupting from her chest, the blood beginning to rush out of the scabs again. Rose picked her up and rushed her back to the house, the others following suit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Rosalie looked down at Leah as she ran. Leah cowered against her chest, too scared to move. Rose pushed her legs faster, trying to get back to the house.

When she finally reached her destination, she entered the house and a realm of chatter.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Why is Leah so bloody?"_

"_Oh my God!"_

Rosalie ignored the commotion of Esme, Alice, Bella, and Nessie. She shot Emmett a grateful look as he stepped between the Cullens' and Rosalie to keep them from advancing. Rose dashed up the stairs and placed the already naked Leah in the tub, taking the hose from the shower and turning on the water, adjusting it to a temperature Rosalie thought would be alright. Leah shivered, even though the room was already starting to fill with steam from the heat.

"This might hurt a little," Rosalie warned quietly, not wanting to frighten Leah. Rosalie pointed the hose at Leah and Leah screamed. Rose winced but stared at the blood that flowed down the drain. She clenched her eyes shut and rubbed the dried blood off Leah's copper skin. The scrubbed the dirt and blood off as carefully as she could.

All the while, Leah screamed in pain as the hot water filled her open wounds. But mostly she screamed at the sudden numbness that settled in her stomach. She could feel it in her toes. She could feel it in every single strand of hair on her head. She felt deserted and alone, even as everybody filed into the bathroom to see how she was doing. She screamed louder, thrashing, trying to feel something. And then she felt it. Every single area that had felt desolate was filled with fire. She screamed louder and gasped. She felt every bone in her body tighten, becoming insanely stiff and immovable.

"HELP ME!" she screamed. Leah laid flat on her back in the tub now, her arms crossed over her chest as if she were about to be mummified and she screamed, panted, gasped, and moaned.

Emmett continued to pull everybody out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and standing in front of it, acting as a bouncer at a club, not letting anybody passed him.

"Carlisle," Rosalie whispered, trying to stay calm as possible. In seconds, the door had swung open and Carlisle stood next to her. Carlisle kneeled next to the tub and examined Leah. She laid completely still, her body locked stiffly. Carlisle reached for her arm to pull it away from her body, but it didn't move. He tried again, gently, so as not to break the bone with his strength.

"Leah, I need to examine you. Please move your arm," he told her comfortingly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I can't. I can't move. I can't…" her eyes grew dark, black even. Her eyes filled with loneliness. Her body relaxed and she laid limp. Her heart beat regularly, though. She wasn't dead, yet she chanted under her breath, "Dark. Alone. Hate. Broken. Blood. Death."

Carlisle gulped, but then he saw the cause. He saw them stand out against her neck. Two small holes in her neck, black blood dripping from them. He stared at her in disbelief as she continued to utter words of loathing under her breath, every word emotionless, but each syllable causing him to tingle in fear.

He leaned down to her neck and stayed there for a moment before licking the wound. The venom was different. It was sweet, and mixed with her blood, it was the greatest pleasure. He placed his mouth on the wound and sucked, Leah's sweet blood filling his mouth. It was like alcohol. One suck it was a taste of a cheap red wine, the next it was a hard liquor, the next it was a martini. He groaned against her neck as he continued to suck her neck roughly, addicted and obsessed with this new taste.

Rosalie waited patiently. He would stop when all of the venom was gone. But when Leah began to shake, Rosalie glanced at him. He continued. She looked at Leah's fragile body. He continued to take blood. As the ribs on Leah's torso began to stand out, Rosalie took her hand and shoved him. He flew against the wall.

He glared at her a moment and his eyes were of a different color. Blue. They were as blue as the ocean. Different colors. Turquoise. Teal. Specks of green, like seaweed floating around. His skin looked slightly colored. And then the blood began exiting the wound on his arm from the glass that had gotten stuck in his skin from the mirror. Rosalie gaped at him as he reached around and pulled the glass from his arm, hissing in pain.

Carlisle looked at himself in the broken mirror. It was like a déjà vu to that night. The night he had went looking for those vampires and had gotten bitten. He looked exactly the same. Human. Mortal. Imperfect. Normal. He saw Leah in the mirror, sitting in the tub behind him and staring back, holding her arms up to cover herself. He glanced over at Rosalie's reflection of disbelief. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time before he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Carlisle woke up and held a hand to his head. His family hovered above him. He reach out a hand and Edward gently pulled him up. Carlisle turned and looked in the mirror again. His bright blue eyes stared back him. His natural tan was there. His arms and muscles felt weak. There was a cut on his forehead, but it was covered with a strip of cloth that had been tied around his head. He rested his elbows on the marble counter and put his face in his hands, taking care to not touch the wound.

Esme walked over to him and wrapped her cold arms around his waist. He turned and held her in return, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek on it. She tried not to lean into him too much.

His family just stared at him. Rosalie wrapped a large towel around Leah and pulled her into a tight hug, as if trying to hold the pieces of her together. Leah began crying again, whimpering and hugging Rosalie back.

Carlisle looked up and saw Leah crying and he took a few strides to her side. He found his legs shaky and wobbly. He needed to actually walk.

"It's as if…" he started to say. Edward urged him to say more. "Now, it takes so much effort to walk just a few steps. Honestly, going from vampire back to, seemingly, human, it feels as if you fly when you're walking or running as a vampire. Like your feet aren't even on the ground. How odd."

He turned back to Leah and gave her a hug. She continued to sob so loud she was practically howling. "I'm so sorry, Leah. I should have stopped. I'm very sorry."

She continued crying, but it slowed quickly and when the sobs became quieter, she pulled back and looked up at him. She searched his eyes for something.

"Are you going to be like this forever? Is this permanent? What happened?" Carlisle sighed at the questions and shook his head slowly.

"If I had the answers to those questions, I'd honestly feel as if I had the answer to life, Leah."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updatation. I've been very busy. I know this chapter is short and not much help, but I'll try to get another chapter uo within the next week. Reviews = love.


	5. Chapter 5

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

Jasper Hale sat next to Leah Clearwater as she slept, her eyes peacefully closed. He stared at her. She still had bruises and scratches all over her body. They looked bloody and when she woke up, he knew she'd have to fight the urge to itch them. It had been a week since Carlisle had gone from human back to vampire. He had only been mortal for about 15 minutes, but everyone was wondering what had caused this. Edward and Carlisle had created many theories, but still didn't have an answer.

He stroked her hand with his thumb and closed his eyes. They had tried to find the vampire that had done this to her, but his scent was gone. He had jumped into the ocean and had gotten away. A quick escape.

"Jasper?" He looked over at Alice and smiled sadly. She entered the room, her usual cheerful gait absent from the mournful scene. She rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Alice whispered. Alice never whispered. She was always loud and cheerful, despite her former life. She knew that it was bad, and it caused a tickle of unease and worry to surge through Jasper.

"I don't know. She's already been so much. Maybe this will be her breaking point. I just…Nobody here understands that it's a good thing that she acts the way she does; that she lashes out at everyone. At least she feels something. She knows she does. Even if everything she ever feels is anger, at least she's not numb. Alice, what if she's numb after this? What if she wakes up and stops talking? Stops getting mad and stops joking around? What if…?"

Alice leaned forward and placed a finger on Jasper's lips, silencing him. "There's no point in thinking about what if's. Whatever happens, happens. All of it. So far, Leah's victorious in one thing. She's had it worse than any of us. We just have to make sure to keep her as happy as we can. As sane as we can."

"Thanks. Nice to know I'm insane." Jasper and Alice looked up at Leah. She smiled lightly, but winced as she moved her leg to stretch. Alice helped Leah prop herself up, but made sure not to help too much. Leah was independent like that.

"Not at all what we meant. How are you feeling?" Alice asked, making sure her voice was gentle. Leah thought a moment.

"Do you mean emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"Well, physically, I feel like crap. Emotionally…I feel unstable. I can't even understand it. It's all fine until I acknowledge the fact that…_he_…isn't here. And won't be. Ever. Can you blame him, though?" Leah gave a little laugh, trying to put some humor in it, but failing miserably. Jasper gripped her hand a little tighter and stood from his chair.

"Yes, we can. We can blame him for everything. This is all his fault." He could feel himself start to get angry. Leah's eyes flared with anger as well, his mood affecting hers. Alice grabbed his arm and calmed him quickly. Leah relaxed.

"Well, part of it is Emily and Sam's fault, though. On the up side, they certainly aren't my biggest concern anymore. And I'm definitely not in love with Sam anymore. Now I'm just trying to decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Leah sighed and listened to the IV beep. They all turned to look towards the door when they heard a knock. Jacob entered slowly.

"How's everybody doing in here?" He sounded nervous. He fidgeted slightly, not sure if he should approach, but finally continued to Leah's bedside. He sat in a chair that was on the side opposite Jasper's. He took the hand Jasper wasn't holding into his own. Leah gave him a small smile. He smiled sadly back, and opened his mouth to say something. When nothing came out, he closed his mouth and bit his lip. Everyone was silent a moment when Jacob cleared his throat.

"I hate to ask," he whispered, "at a time when you're so fragile, but I have to know. It's all up to you. Do you even want us to destroy him, or do you want us to let him roam free? We'd all understand either decision."

Leah looked at him with sad eyes. "You told Sam's pack, didn't you?"

Jacob sighed and nodded. Leah hung her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I had to. They have to be careful. It was only a warning…"

"Fine. But I don't want any of them to come visit me. I don't need their _stupid_ pity."

Jacob nodded and stood. He stopped in the doorway. "What's the answer then?"

She stared at him and thought a moment.

"Here's what we'll do. If he ever comes around again, we'll be alert. And when he does, you invite all the guys over. _All of them. _And that stupid leech imprint of mine will be destroyed right in front of my eyes. Sound like a plan?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Leah, why would you…"

"Because! Look at me! Look at what he did to me!" All three of them looked at Leah, but looked away. They just couldn't stomach it. "He deserves to be destroyed. I finally imprinted. I want all the other guys to watch me as I sit there and watch my own imprint being destroyed and make them realize that imprints aren't all there is in this fucking life! Especially Sam!" Leah let out a breath and continued, softer this time. "He's my imprint. This is my decision. Don't tell the other pack my plan, just remember this, and let's all pray that the stupid leech that did this to me will come around again. So we can dispose of him properly."

Leah laid her head back, upset by her own decision, but she knew it was the right thing to do. And sometimes, the right, whether it's what you want or not, trumps the wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

Seth Clearwater stared at his older sister as Dr. Cullen took her blood pressure and checked her heart rate. It was a few days later, and she was looking much better. But she was still broken.

Then again, she had always been broken.

Seth watched as she laid her head back on the pillow and Carlisle walked towards him as he stood by the door. Seth stepped outside as Carlisle pulled the door closed.

"How's she doing, Doc?"

"She's doing just fine. Your sister really is a trooper Seth. To have gone through all the things that she's gone through and still have the strength to live…" He trailed off and sighed. "I can't even fathom it."

Seth nodded. "Yeah. She's always been pretty brave like that, though. When the going gets tough, she does what she has to to stay on top of her game."

Carlisle smiled and patted Seth on the back before walking down the steps to the living room. Seth grinned after him and opened the door, peaking inside. He looked at Leah as she looked out the window, seeming distant.

"Lee?" he asked quietly. She turned her head and looked at him, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, but worry rose in his chest as she stared blankly back out the window. He let himself into her room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She looked at his hand on hers from the corner of her eye before turning her head to completely look at him. He smiled down at her and stroked the side of her face with his free hand. Gently, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Leah." He rested his forehead against hers. "Don't worry. I'm gonna go with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Jasper tomorrow to find him. I'll kill him for hurting you like this."

Suddenly, Leah turned her head away from his. She raised her wrists to her eyes and swiped at them before turning her head to its former position. But she still didn't look at him.

"Lee, are you…are you crying?" Seth asked, incredulous. Leah laughed and shook her head.

"No, why would I do that? I am Leah. Hear me roar. A little heartbreak and rape isn't as bad as it could get. It could be worse. It's been worse before. So my imprint doesn't give a shit about me. I expected it. It's not so bad. After he's gone, I can just go on with life and try to find a different guy who…who…"

Seth stared at his older sister, feeling like he was going to combust into tears. He had never seen her like this before.

Leah sat for a moment, trying to think of how to phrase it. Finally, she decided to be just as honest with her thoughts as she always had been. "I can just go on and find a different guy who might actually want me at least a little bit. Maybe I'll find a guy who won't just…want a piece of ass. Maybe I'll find a guy who actually gets it."

She looked up at Seth and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And Seth tried his hardest not to look away. She was smiling. A smile bigger and brighter than any smiles he had ever seen on her. A smile too big to be true. Seth just nodded and smiled back as best as he could. And as he looked at her again, her smile grew larger, taking over her entire face. He could see more tears appear. The corners of her mouth turned down, but she held the smile. It was more of a grimace now. An awful one that depicted just how much pain she was in, he wished she wouldn't even smile. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can let it out, Lee. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay…"

"No it's not!" She snapped, cutting him off. She slapped his hand away. "This is not okay! I can't cry in front of you! I've never done that before in my life. All those times I went first for shots and you'd watch? It hurt like hell, but I didn't cry, because you had to go next, and I didn't want you to be afraid. All those times you'd come into my room and tell me you had a bad dream and I let you sleep with me? I couldn't go sleep with you if I had a bad dream. All those times mom and dad would fight, and you'd get upset? I'd hold you and tell you everything was gonna be fine, even though I wanted to cry just as badly as you did. And you think I'm brave? That's not bravery. That's pitiful. That's doing what had to be done. I grew up because I had to. Because one of us had to. And I much rather it had been me, not you. Because growing up? It's no fun Seth."

She grabbed his hand suddenly, sobbing full force now. "Stay as young as you can for as long as you can, got it? Because once you grow up, there's no going back to how things used to be. You can't go back and do things differently. You can't change it. You have to keep moving. Just make sure you move slowly, and one step at a time."

She sat back and tried to control herself, but the sobs wouldn't stop. Leah stood up and threw the door open, running down the stairs and out the front door, into the dense green woods.

Seth stayed in his spot, staring at where Leah had sat just a minute ago, and he knew. He knew that if he was seeing Leah cry, things were a lot worse than he thought they were.

No matter how much Leah wanted him to believe otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Jasper followed Leah from a distance, giving her some space. She stumbled through the woods until she came to the river about half a mile from the Cullens' home. She sat down and rested her forehead on her knees. He stayed about 200 yards away, watching her from behind a tree trunk. He rested his head against the pine wood and sighed silently.

What a mess.

He sat down and listened to her cry. He closed his eyes and began going through memories of Leah. She had never exactly been the perkiest of girls. He couldn't remember ever seeing her smile for real, and now he wasn't sure if he ever would.

_Why so sad, love?_

Jasper's eyes flickered open and he listened closer. Leah had stopped crying. All was silent. He couldn't smell anyone from his spot, but he didn't want Leah or her guest to see him. He waited to see if he wasn't just imagining it…

_No need for tears. Just love. And kisses. And touching…_

"Get away from me!"

_Cut it out, bitch! Show me some love!_

"No!"

Jasper was in front of Leah before the intruder could say another word. He stood in a crouch and snarled. Behind him, Leah sobbed even harder, not holding back, obviously not enjoying being terrorized by this beast.

The intruder looked shocked to see Jasper. So he ran. Jasper yanked Leah's arm so she held on to him. Once he was sure she understood what was happening, he followed. He followed the creature as it headed straight for the Cullen household.

Jasper growled angrily and the intruder turned, a devious and dangerous grin across his face. Leah whimpered and buried her face into Jasper's neck.

"Please stop him," she begged in sobs. Jasper looked up at the uninvited guest let out a laugh.

"You can never stop me."

And then he was pinned to the ground, Emmett sitting atop him, yanking both legs off so he couldn't go anywhere before standing up. The creature screeched and clawed at the ground, crawling. Emmett put a foot on it's back and pressed, ignoring its screams of protest.

"Men, this is the day we captured Captain Jack Sparrow," he mocked. The animal squealed and tried to get loose. Jasper set Leah down. He turned to go help when he felt Leah's hand on his wrist. She looked at him with large, sad eyes. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Jasper brushed one away and looked back. Seth, Jacob, Edward and Emmett had it under control as Alice and Bella grabbed the creatures legs. He sat down and pulled Leah into his lap, stroking her hair and whispering words of southern comfort. She curled into him and he could feel the fear pulsing through every inch of her.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I promise." Jasper whispered caringly.

"You can't promise that! I'll ruin her if it's the last thing I…" the ferocious beast screamed, stopping as Seth let out a horrible roar that could be heard from a mile away by human ears. The monstrosity cowered into Edward's arms as he gripped its torso. And all was quiet.

Seconds later, Edward hissed into the savage creature's ear, obviously having read Leah's flashbacks of the situation. He reached for its neck and…

"Wait!" Jasper yelled. Everybody froze and turned to look at him. He looked at Leah. "Do you still want to make a show of it?"

She looked up at him. "Do I still have a say?"

Jasper looked at Edward. He shook his head, obviously not pleased with the idea of waiting. It was Emmett's vote that decided.

"Yeah! Bonfire partay! Whoo!" he jumped around, waving the vampires' legs around. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you still have a say."

"Then I stick with my first decision. Invite all the others to…"

"The field," Bella supplied. "We've killed all the other vampires there. Might as well include this one."

Jasper could feel a wave of hurt emitting from Leah. He'd bet any money it was from the carelessness that was present in Bella's tone. This wasn't just a vampire. This was her…he snarled in his head, not even wanting to think the word about this terrible abomination.

Imprint.

All the others nodded, except Seth, who crouched low to the ground, teeth bared, ready to attack.

"I'll keep these on my person," Emmett offered generously. He grabbed the thighs of both legs and rested them on his shoulders, walking towards the house, whistling the Pirates theme music.

The creature mumbled to itself before shooting a glare at Leah. Seth got in its line of vision and growled, only inches from its face. It hissed angrily in return. Edward turned and ran with the creature still in his arms. Seth and Jacob went into the bushes, exiting with jean cutoffs on. Both rushed towards Leah and sat next to her, pulling her from Jasper's grasp. Seth looked at him.

"Thank you. I owe you everything. I…"

Jasper held up a hand. Say no more. Jasper stood and looked down at Leah as she sat in Jacob's lap. She nodded.

"Thank you, Jasper. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

Jasper pretended to tip his hat. "Nonsense. It feels good to be needed every once in a while. Just don't interrogate her, okay boys?"

After they had nodded, he left. He stopped up on the hill, turned back and looked at them one more time.

She was stronger than most, that one. If she wanted to sit and watch her true love die, whether he deserved it or not...well, that was a sign of strength if Jasper ever saw one.


	8. Chapter 8

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Leah sat in the hospital bed again as Carlisle looked her over, checking for any wounds that the vampire could have left. She watched him carefully. When she caught his eye, he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for the silence, Leah. It's just…hard to find the correct words in this kind of situation." Dr. Cullen smiled sadly and Leah nodded.

"No, it's fine, Doc. It is hard to find words right about now. I understand." She smiled. He nodded in return.

They were quiet again for a moment as Carlisle continued the procedure.

"Hey, Doc? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Carlisle said as he continued to make sure everything was as it should be.

"If you were given the chance, or put in the position again, would you suck my blood like last time?"

Carlisle stopped and looked straight ahead for a moment before turning to her. "Leah, I…I…I don't know what to say."

Leah nodded slowly. "It'd be okay if you said yes. I wouldn't mind. I just want to know. I'm just curious. And I want to hear your thoughts. What do _you_ think happened? How were you human again, even if for just a few moments?"

Carlisle looked at her and sighed. "Well, maybe something in the venom mixed with the 'wolf' membranes in your blood, if you will, turned into some kind of…formula. I'm not sure. I've spent far too much time thinking about it myself. All I get is confused."

Leah laughed, then sobered again. She looked at him and leaned closer, motioning for him to do the same. Then she whispered, "Do you think Rose would act on this?"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "No, of course not! I wasn't human for even ten _minutes_. I doubt there would be any way to make it last for the ten _months_ it would take to create a fetus and keep it alive before changing back."

Leah nodded. "Good point. I was just wondering. I'm surprised she hasn't tried anything so far, actually."

"I think she was too scared, seeing me act that way. It frightened her. I'm the least monstrous of anyone in this family, so it must have frightened her to see me act like such an animal. I was very out of line, I'll admit that."

Leah nodded as Carlisle packed things up and put them aside so she had some breathing room.

"Well, Leah, you've had a very…rough day. Please get some rest." Carlisle smiled at her and turned to walk away.

"You know," she started. Carlisle stopped and turned. She stared out the window. "After Sam broke up with me and I found out it was for Emily, I had considered a psychiatrist. And then came my father's first heart attack, and the pain only got worse. It crossed my mind a couple of times that he might die because of it, but I never accepted the idea. I was coming to ends with my plan of talking to someone about everything that had been going on, you know, researching the costs and what my insurance would cover and such, and then…he died. And I phased. And the pack told me I couldn't tell anyone." She looked at him. "I couldn't go to somebody after that. I couldn't leave out a part of the story that big. That was part of my tragic life; something I had to talk through. But, I realized it was useless. It would end up being one of those I-can-tell-you-but-then-I'd-have-to-kill-you instances. So I never went to anybody. And I just tried to console myself. Of course, nobody else understood that I wasn't beating them up; I was doing that to myself. It was the only way I could think of; reliving the past over and over again so I could move onto the future."

Her last words were quiet, as she played with her fingers, lacing them together. Carlisle stood there and watched her for a moment, trying to think of what to say, before finally coming up with something. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart? That's true strength. You're very strong, Leah. You've made it through so much so far. And if things hadn't have taken a turn into such a big secret that had to be kept a secret, I have no doubt that your memoir would've made the New York Times bestseller list."

Leah laughed quietly before looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. He reached up and wiped one away before it got a chance to cascade down her already tear-stained cheek. "It's alright to cry, you know."

She leaned in and gave him a hug. His eyebrows went up in surprise, but he hugged back. "I know. But again, that was my mentality when I was fixing myself." She leaned back. "You can't cry about the past. You can only think about it and grow numb so you don't feel the pain. Crying means you want all of it back. And I don't want it all back."

"Well, that's the first step to getting over something. Not wanting it anymore." Carlisle smiled and stood. As he left, Jacob walked through the door.

"Everything's all set. Everyone will be in the field tomorrow. Except the imprints. None of the guys want their imprints there."

Leah scoffed. "Of course not. We can't let any harm come to the imprints."

They all just stood there a moment before Jacob cleared his throat. Carlisle looked at him and straightened.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, Leah." With that, he left. Jacob looked over at Leah. She looked back at him. He sighed and walked towards her bed and sat down next to her leg, where Carlisle had been only moments earlier.

"So…how are you? Are you sure you want to do this? Because I'm sure if we figured out what his problem was, he wouldn't have to die…"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Jake. Yes, I'm sure I want to do this. I'm stronger than all of you. This is the only way to prove it."

"Leah, I don't want you getting all crabby like before. Now, put your goddamn pride aside and think clearly! It's not a contest about who loves their imprint more!" His voice started to rise. Leah surprised him by staying completely calm.

"I know this is what I want. Not only does it make me stronger, but it benefits from anybody out there who's lost somebody due to his reckless behavior. It benefits everybody."

"But not you. You don't realize it, Leah, but you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"You don't think I am right now?"

"No, I don't. I think that female's imprintations are weaker, so you care less."

"Jacob, use your pea-seized brain for a second." Leah could feel her temper beginning to rise. "Look at how clingy I was to Sam. Even in the real world, a world without imprints, women need men a lot more than men need women. I'm going to shake it up a little bit. I don't need a guy in my life, whereas all you dumbos need women in your lives."

"We need women so we can have off-spring!"

I don't think that's correct, Jake, I really don't. Because I'm as much a wolf as you are, and for all we know, I'm barron, and I imprinted. On a vampire. That doesn't make any sense at all. He's my sworn enemy! Whatever baby we have will be…"

Leah trailed off, a smile across her face. But the smile faded quickly and she looked down. It was times like this that Jacob wished he could read her mind out of wolf form.

"What?" he asked, annoyed with her bizarre behavior. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"No. You'd be mad. So would everyone else. I'm surprised Edward isn't up here right now, to tell you the truth."

"Leah, what is it? Tell me. Now." Leah's head snapped up at the Alpha command voice. He had told them he would never use it on them.

"Jacob!"

"I need to know what you're thinking. Now."

"Let's play 20 Questions! Guess!" Leah bounced happily at the idea, a smile across her face.

"No, you're going to tell me."

"Gosh, fine. You're no fun. If I were to have a kid with the vampire, then my kid would most likely be 1/3 human, 1/3 wolf, and 1/3 vampire, making my baby more special than Renesmee."

Jacob's jaw slacked. "A popularity contest? Who's better? Leah! Who the hell cares? You would die giving birth because you wouldn't be able to accept the venom, and you wouldn't heal quick enough."

Leah crossed her arms. "Fine, but if that ever does happen, I want Rose to have my child."

Jacob stood up, obviously very angry. "No, Nessie and I would take care of it, because we could relate to it better."

"No! Rose and Emmett would make better parents to _my_ child! I'll put it in my will if I have to! You and Nessie will have you own goddamn kid, and I don't want you two favoring your children over mine!"

"I wouldn't have favorites! I'd practically be the kids' uncle!"

"Yea, but Nessie wouldn't like it as much as whatever little _creature_ decides to crawl out her HOO-HA!"

Jacob froze. "Take it back."

Leah leaned towards him, arms crossed. "No."

Jacob seethed and stomped his feet, yelling angrily. "You can't hate Ness forever, okay, Leah? God, just when I thought you were getting better, you do a 180! You're great with everyone else, but you still hate Ness…"

"I do not! Excuse me that I don't KISS the floor she walks on and BOW at her feet to worship her, Mr. Cheeseball!"

"Who are you calling cheeseball?"

"You, that's who! You were so close to becoming a real man before you imprinted, then you got so fucking mushy-gushy on all of us. Just since we're fighting anyway, I think _I_ should be Alpha, because I'm obviously stronger and have no weaknesses that will get in the way of my leadership skills! Your weakness is right in the word! WEAK-NESS!"

"_I'M_ Alpha, and I always will be!"

"Jacob Black, you are the most conceited, irresponsible, disabled, stupid idiot I've met in my life!"

"Oh yea? Well you're…"

* * *

Downstairs, everybody listened. Emmett had the TV muted and looked at the stairs.

"God, this is even better than reality TV, eh?" Emmett said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I don't appreciate her reference to my personal matters," Nessie said calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Yea, you look really upset, sweetheart," Bella mocked, ruffling her daughters hair.

"I am! I don't like her thinking that I'm an unfit parent."

"Please, honey, you're 4 years old! Of course you're an unfit parent! Besides, she'd be willing to give her kid to me. That makes her alright in my book." Rosalie crossed her arms and smiled, nudging Emmett. "Hear that, hon? She thinks we'd make good parents."

"Not that it matters anyway. It's not like she's pregnant," Emmett replied, turning his attention back to the TV. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well I can dream, can't I?"

"Nessie, now that we're discussing the matter, would you ever consider being with Jacob, er, romantically?" Edward winced as he said the word. Nessie tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Maybe. I'm still young. I only look 14, so I don't think I would yet. A couple more years yet. Only time will tell."

Edward let out a breath of relief. Bella laughed and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Like I care what you think of me!" Leah yelled.

"Well you should! I'm practically your boss! I've only seen you as a complete monster! Most other guys can't say their best friend is a monster!"

"Jacob, nobody can even call _themselves_ a monster, literally!" Leah sighed and smoother out her hospital gown. "Besides, at least I'm a hot monster." She batted her lashes at him and he stared at her, mouth open slightly.

"Ha! So you don't deny it!"

"Why would I deny it? You'd think that even if I didn't anyway!"

Leah looked down at her hands again and Jacob could sense that something was wrong…again. The echoes that had been resonating off the walls of the near-empty room were completely silent. Leah was too quiet suddenly. He sat down next to her silently and waited. Leah sniffled and looked up at him. She spoke with a gentle voice, something entirely new to Leah.

"Yeah. _But it'd be nice to hear it from someone every once in a while."_

_And that was the second you officially heard Leah Clearwater's heart break into a thousand pieces._

A/N: I apologize for not updating in so long, so I gave you a long chapter, with a few comic lines in it. Hoo-ha. Haha. I was laughing so hard at that one. Anyway, tell me what you think.

**By the way, I might be chaning my penname soon, so just a head's up.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Alice stared at Leah's imprint. Everybody took turns guarding his limbless body to make sure he didn't get away somehow. They had chained his torso to the wall in the basement. She just shook her head at him as he screeched.

This animal gave her more visions in an hour than she used to have in a week. She knew it was his talent. She got so distracted, looking at all the visions. She couldn't focus on both at once. And the most curious part was that it didn't matter whether Jacob or Seth or any of those _dogs_ was right next to her; she could still see everything perfectly.

Some of her visions even had to do with them. The dogs, that is. For once, she could see. She had never felt this powerful before. This monster gave her power.

"You like it, don't you?"

Alice looked up at him. He looked at her devilishly.

"What?"

"The power. Being able to see. Like a blind man seeing the sun. God, you've imprinted on your own talent, girl."

He started to struggle again and Alice just stared at him. How had he known?

He stopped and sighed. "How do I know, right? Well, I'm a lot like all of you than you think. But different. Very different.

"I've always been this monster, even when I was human. I'd prey on the weak; the ones that were vulnerable. And I'd crush them. A little bit at a time." Alice could see it in his smile, in his eyes, that he got a sick pleasure from this.

"Leah was just too good to pass up. I'd been watching her from a distance for a long time. I let others break her slowly before I went in for the kill. Her boyfriend. Her best friend. Her father. Hell, even her mother, who chose Emily over her. There's just something so satisfying about hurting others. They think that because they live a good life and do nice things that nothing can ever hurt them. It's so powerful to be able to prove them all wrong." He glanced up at Alice. "But you wouldn't know that, would you? Because we're polar opposites. When referring to ones conscious, I'd be the devil that tells them to do the wrong thing. You'd be the angel on the other side, urging them to do the morally correct thing."

He chuckled deeply and Alice shuddered a little as a wave of the future came over her. Most of the visions were horrifying. But some were good.

"Have you ever wanted to do the wrong thing, darlin'?" She looked up at him, her neck stretched out. He didn't look satisfied now. He looked indifferent. Not angry. Not pleased with his own sadism. But almost thoughtful.

"Don't call me that," she whispered. She didn't recognize her own voice. She almost sounded scared. He smiled at her lazily.

"It's because _he_ calls you darlin', isn't it? Your cowboy? The one that's upstairs comforting _her_ right now. Leah and Jasper." He whispered the words, tormenting her, sending visions her way of car wrecks and screaming people and it looked kind of like the end of the world. She could feel him slipping into her thoughts, wrapping his disgusting, impure thoughts and ways around her decent, good ones.

But it was true. She could feel the green-eyed monster starting the get the best of her. Even if she knew that nothing was going on between them, she still wasn't thrilled about them getting so close.

"Things will never be the same. It won't be just you in his world anymore. She'll be there, too. Maybe not romantically, but she'll always be there in the shadows; smiling at him and listening to his thoughts. And he'll always be there to give her a hug and give her someone to talk to; he'll always be there to make her feel special. Kind of like the way he makes _you _feel…"

"Stop it. That's not going to happen." Alice tried her hardest to flick the thoughts away. But she knew it was true. That was exactly what was happening. He wasn't all hers anymore. Now she had to share. And she had no idea why she hated the though of sharing Jasper so much.

"It's because it's with her. You have to share with _her_, of all people. You resent her because she's like me. She causes others pain, and you don't believe in that. You believe in happiness and peace. And so does Jasper. So why is he spending time with her?"

Alice took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. His raspy voice still swirled in her thoughts, taunting her. "Because she needs someone right now, and nobody else is willing to help her. He does this because he's a good man. Unlike you."

He glared at her. Then smirked. "You're right. But remember what I said. It will never be the same. She'll always be around now. Always. Because she's always been determined. Nobody can break Leah Clearwater. She may crack, but she'll never shatter. She's too strong, and every second he spends with her, she grows stronger at the broken edges. She's patching herself up. She'll live forever. And even if she ever gets married, you'll still have to deal with the two phone calls a week that he gets from her and the Christmas pictures of her and her husband and children. The visit once every other month. Just you wait. It'll happen. I'll be gone, and she'll get over it. But she'll never get over Pony Boy and his charm. She'll always be here. And you'll resent both of them for their friendship. Because you'll want that with him. Can't you see?"

And she did. She saw both of them laughing together and smiling and having inside jokes. It wouldn't be just Alice and Jasper anymore. It would be Alice and Jasper. And Jasper and Leah.

She let her head fall in her hands. The day had come where Jasper Whitlock-Hale was no longer hers for the keeping. Now she had to share.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Before I started to rewrite, I got up to chapter 12. I went back to where things started to go wrong (which was chapter 9) and re-wrote up to that point. I think I've gotten back on track. I have a couple of other replacement chapters saved, but I just wanted to ask you guys if this sounds more on track. I thought it'd be better to include some Alice and the imprint, since some people assume that Alice is taking it well.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

_Perfect Gentleman_

Summary: _Too bad not all vampires were raised as perfect gentlemen like Jasper Whitlock-Hale was._

* * *

Alice looked at them as they sat together on the hospital bed. She felt a sad tingle prickle up and down her spine. It was really true. They were friends now. They always would be. Leah would always be there in the rearview mirror, no matter how far apart they were. She had him wrapped around her disgusting paw.

She leaned her cheek sadly against the trunk of the tree, watching as they laughed, not bothering to listen. She smiled to herself in spite of it, though. She loved to see him smile. And he _was_ doing something nice for Leah. Leah deserved someone good like him.

Alice nodded to herself, justifying her decision that this was a good thing for the two of them. They both deserved each other as a friend. She still had Jasper. That wouldn't change. She just couldn't lean on him as much as she used to. Maybe she could take up a hobby, like Rosalie and cars or Edward and music. She'd find something other than Jasper to keep her busy.

She climbed down easily, trying not to make a sound. She reached the bottom and gasped. Then she laughed nervously, Jacob staring down at her intensely.

"What do you think about them being friends? Do you hate it as much as I do?" he asked, emphasizing it with a bitter laugh.

She stared at him a moment. "Why do you hate it?"

Jacob shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know. I just don't. Do you hate her for taking his attention away from you?"

Alice thought. "Yes and no. She needs someone right now. He's the best thing for her. But I don't like the thought of them being best friends forever because of this. I like her enough, just…not that much."

Jacob nodded. "I know what you mean. She can be difficult to like."

"True. But her life has been one long, dramatic tragedy up to this point. Put yourself in her shoes. Any of us would be just as much if not more bitter than she is." They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before Alice spoke again.

"Jacob, do you think you're jealous? Maybe because you…like her? Like like?"

Jacob immediately shook his head. "No. That's definitely not why. She just doesn't like vampires. Maybe I feel like she's a traitor or something, I don't know. But I _do not, will not, cannot_ like like her."

Alice sighed dramatically. "That doesn't make any sense, Jacob. If anything, she thinks _you're_ the traitor, with good reason. You're still best friends with Bella _and _you imprinted on Nessie. I guess I can see why you guys aren't as close as one may think. She's just too hostile toward you for those reasons."

Jacob thought about this a moment before swallowing the bile that was coming up. It was true.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that? She won't give me a fucking chance!"

Alice held a hand up. "First, there's no need for profanity. It doesn't do anyone any good. Second…find a way to get her to open up. Break down the walls. You want to get closer to her? Then try."

Alice turned on her heel to go for a hunt, leaving Jacob to stare after her, unsure of what to do with her seemingly useless advice.


End file.
